The New Student Re-Write
by SugarWatterson
Summary: I did so much better, well at least i think. Please review so i can see what to keep or get rid of if i need a Re-Re-Write. Plot: Gumball and Darwin are a couple now (Gumwin) and are scarred of not fitting in, will one little green cat change it, or make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW STUDENT Re-Write

Gumball and Darwin were worried, it was their first day being an official couple with Darwin. Gumball turns to Darwin remembering how it came to be. After being attacked by Ocho, they kissed each other goodbye thinking they would die, Nicole saw and told the family. They werent really mad but more kept it a secret but sarah was spying like usual, she told the whole school. Gumball and Darwin ran when she told, back home. Now today the family convinced them to go, They argued but then agreed. As they waited at the bus stop anais looked at them and smiled, they could see through her smile and tell she was worried to. She loved her brothers, no matter what happens, She still didn't know how their couple came to be, no one did, except for the couple themselves. Once they got onto the bus they knew they would probably have to get ready for the worst. "HEY FAGS" Tobias yelled. Everyone laughed. Gumball and Darwin Heart Sank and Anais could see the turning up could see them tearing up. "I BET.." "Hey!"Tobias was cut off by Anais she took a deep breath and continued. " SHUT UP YOU RAINBOW PUKE COLORED DITZ" everyone laughed. "We all know you're jealous because you love Darwin," Tobias went silent and turned away you could see the anger in his eyes. Anais turned around and smiled, they smiled back another fake smile but a smile. The seats were all filled, the ones that weren't the people just looked at them, like they were in the wrong. The three went to the back and sat silently. They could tell Anias was a bit scared and what she had done, she loved her brothers but she loved her friends to, what if they didn't accept her for accepting her brothers.

AT SCHOOL

Gumball and Darwin were nervous as they went down the hallway holding hands, sweat poured down their cheeks, They did not have Anais to protect them. The hall was full of whispers and everyone turning their heads from them. "Why did this have to happen, why did i have to love Darwin," Gumball thought. At this thought he almost slapped himself, He turned to Darwin and said "I love you Darwin matter what," Darwin smiled and they continued down the hallway, not so scarred this time, more proud. When they realized everything was hopeless to stop the kids from the shadows to come out. a short green male cat appeared in front of them with a huge smile. He looked like Gumball but Irish green, pointy ears and a long tailor looked about the same age as Darwin. He also had a shirt collared dark green shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. "Hi, my name is al but everyone calls me sugar, well in my old school at least" Darwin stuck his hand out but instead got a huge hug. "Uh.." Gumball was confused. Darwin smiled looking like his old perky self. "Hi I'm Darwin, and this is my...uh.." Gumball looked at Darwin who had fear in his eyes, the fear of being rejected. There was a silence, everyone looked at them in silence. Gumball finally spoke up in a worried tone "I'm his boyfriend...my name is Gumball" "Cool" the little cat said smiling. The boys let a sigh of relief. "Well I was wondering", sugar toddled back and forth nervously. "If you guys could be my first friends, you know show me around?" Darwin smiled and said "sure," Sugar smiled hugely, Gumball thought his jaw would break, he hugged Darwin and Gumball yelling "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The bell rang and the boys Gumball and Darwin walked to class.

HOMEROOM

Gumball didn't listen to boring lecture like always but this time Darwin wasn't listening either. They were thinking about Sugar, they thought about they could be his mentor, well until "WAAAA!" A kitten In a stroller screamed. Everyone turned their heads and saw the kitten in the middle of the road, A TRUCK WAS COMING ITS WAY! "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Penny screamed, Gumball tried to get up but something in his body was not letting him. Darwin couldn't get up either. then the kids saw a green figure run and push the stroller out of the way and got hit, the body went a couple feet spreading blood everywhere, it spread across the windows of homeroom. The body went limp, everyone was silent until Darwin screamed "SUGAR!"

Principal brown let school out early that day. Everyone walked home gloomy, but little did everyone know, something magic was going to happen that night, something only gumball would understand.

Did i do better in the re write. Tell me what i did wrong and did write, i might have to re write it again. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: second chance?

Gumball couldn't go to sleep, that moment kept playing in his head sugar's last breath. He paid there Darwin arm around him fast asleep. Gumball turned to Darwin and smiled. He remembered when they first became a thing.

(flashback) Gumball and Darwin Were running from a very mad Ocho, earlier they insulted his mom and Ocho said he would kill them so they ran. The rain poured as Darwin and gumball ran through the streets. Until a dead end, a bridge with both ways blocked off, one by Ocho, the other by a tree struck by lightning. Darwin and gumball were scared wet and tires. "I told you to not make fun of me or my family, I'll kill you!" He yelled. At this gumball looked at Darwin and said "I love you," Darwin looked back at him, still scared but confused, his own brother had a crush on him, what about penny Darwin thought. Thinking of penny and gumball together always made him mad for some reason, now he finally got it, he loved Gumball. He kissed Gumball a small

Kiss but still a kiss. Ochoa fired a 8 bit shot at them, last time they fought they were both at their last lives so this was it. Well until "Get your hands off of my son!" The kids looked shocked in awe as Nicole jumped in front of them with a trash can lid and reflected the shot. It went back at Ocho so Ocho ran, they haven't seen him since. At that final thought Gumball fell asleep.

The day was gloomy for Gumball, but everyone else seemed happy. It was confusing but Gumball didn't want to bring up the death. After the three got in the bus Tobias snickered and said

"Hey fags!" Everyone laughed "I bet.," he was cut off by Anais "You rainbow colored ditz..." Gumball didn't listen to the rest, What the hell is going on? He just blew it off and sat at the back of the bus.

At school the same thing happened, Darwin and Gumball walked down the hallway and Darwin looked nervous and scared like yesterday. Gumball stopped his foot and Darwin stopped with him and looked at Gumballs confused expression "what's wrong buddy," Darwin smiled a not very real smile, more of a fake one to show that he doesn't care of the people in the shadows. " well do you remember yesterday at all Darwin?" Gumball looked sad and scared when Darwin turned to him. " uhh..Yeah of course Gumball," Darwin said. Gumball sighed "good I thought you forgot about the...you know...," Darwin looked at gumball strangely. "You mean when we told everyone about us, il glad we did that, but I hate how everyone reacted," he said the last half a little louder for the shadows to hear. Gumball looked at him worriedly, it was like yesterday never happened like he got a second chance. Then sugar appeared in front of them with the same introduction, and the exact same reactions. This time Gumball wasn't going to let sugar die, he was given this chance to do that, well he thinks.

St Class, Gumball paid attention to every minute on the clock, he was waiting for the kitten cry to get into action. He knew he could do it, he knew what he halved to do. "Waaaa!" The kitten cried. The class turned and gasped as the truck was coming from afar. Gumball sprang up and opened the window and jumped out. He had to run as fast as he could to save him. Gumball heard panting next to him and saw a serious Sugar they ran together. Sugar pushed the stroller and Gumball pushed sugar. "Duck!" Penny cried. At this moment Gumball dropped down. The truck went over him. It sounded like a train. After it past Gumball got up and everyone cheered and wiped tears from their eyes. A woman came up to the stroller "oh thank you so much, I thought i lost hi..." the woman was cut off as sugar smacked her. He started yelling "How could you put a little baby in danger, more importantly why was he alone in the road," Gumball couldn't believe what he just heard. it was something that came out of the blue. The woman said her sorrys and left, like she was scared of him. Darwin came out of nowhere and kissed Gumball. Gumball was shocked at first but he started getting into it now. They started wrestling with their toungs. The class cheered. Gumball looked back, he'd almost forgotten about the class. The 3 walked back to their classes like nothing happened.

Sorry for the first chapter I was eager to write. This chapter was longer and i hope better. Please review so I can know if I did something right or wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time, the 3 walked down the hallway and everyone looked at them, not evilly but astonished, they probably herd what happened. Sugar turned to Gumball and smiled, Gumball smiled back, today was gonna be a good day...well he thought it would be. The gang went and sat with there friends that didn't "disown them". Banns joe, Carrie, Anton, bobert, Alan, and penny. The beautiful popular penny who used to fall head over heals.

(Flash back 1 day earlier)

Everyone was leaving school in a rush, so everyone was near or on the steps on the school. "Hey, everybody," they herd a voice and everyone turned around and saw Sarah standing on the steps. She looked at Gumball and Darwin and looked back, you could see sadness and anger in her eyes, it made the couple have a cold feeling. "I have a secret to tell you about Darwin and Gumball!" She yelled. Darwin and Gumball looked at each other and their hearts dropped. "Gumball and...," she sniffed. "Gumball and Darwin are dating!" She screamed. Everyone gasped. Gumball was shocked, how did she know. He turned to see Darwin tearing up, "NO!" Penny screamed. She burst end into tears. She tried to cover her face but did a bad job, "GUMBALL!" She sobbed "how could you, I I I have loved you since the 3rd grade and I thought," she looked into Gumballs eyes, it felt like she looked into his soul. "I thought you loved me...," she ran from the school and so did Darwin and Gumball.

(End of Flashback)

Gumball wondered why Penny was sitting at their table, she smiled and did a come here motion. They three sat down. Penny looked down "I'm sorry Gumball, it's just that, I loved you and I got jealous and lost control, and if your happy with Darwin, than I'm happy," she looked into Gumballs eyes but unlike last time they was a warm fuzzy feeling inside Gumball. "Who's this kid?" Banana joe asked the self proclaimed joker of the group. "Oh," Darwin answered. "This our new friend sugar, sugar this is banana joe, carry, Bobert, Alan, Anton and penny. Sugar smiled. "Woah is thy the kid I have been hearing about," everyone turned to Alan. Alan went on "everyone's been talking about how you and Gumball saved a child's," Gumball ego got slightly bigger. He smiled "well it was no big deal, me and sugar do this stuff all the time," Gumball put sugar in a headlock and everyone laughed. Darwin planted a quick kiss on gumball's lips and everyone on the table awwed. Penny stopped talking and looked sad the rest of lunch, almost angry too. At the end of while everyone was leaving . "I'll meet you in the classroom I got to go to the bathroom," Gumball ran. Darwin was heading to class when a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the shadows. Gumball sat down at his desk, he looked around and he couldn't find Darwin and the bell was about to ring. He got worried, what If he was being bullied! He ran out of the classroom. At this moment sugar exited his classroom and saw Gumballs worried expression. "What's wrong, Gumball?" Gumball looks at him " I can't find Darwin,"

Darwin opens his eyes, he's in a dark room, someone was in front of him, he squinted "penny?" She turned around holding a knife. "You could say that..." The voice didn't sound like her at all, it sounded like THE JEALOUSY GHOST. "AHHHHHHH!"

Gumball turned, the scream sounded like Darwin! They ran through the halls and opened the doors, they saw Darwin on the floor, bleeding out. "OH GOD NO!" Gumball screamed, he started to tear up. "Gumball," Darwin said weakly, "SUGAR GET HELP!" Darwin screamed while Sugar ran to the office. "Gumball..."

"Don't worry buddy help is on the way.." Gumball stroke Darwin's head, he thought today was going to be perfect, why she would he get a second chance, to make sure it's perfect. "Gumball...look out," Gumball turned around and got stabbed by penny. "Wh...why," he looked up at penny. "I loved you and you loved me, BUT SUDDENLY YOU LOSE INTREST AND GET WITH YOUR BROTHER, THATS SICK!" Gumball realized that it wasn't penny, but he was in too much pain to think about it. Gumball dropped to the floor dead. "GUMBALL!" Penny shouted, she looked at the knife, covered in blood, than to Darwin and Gumball. "No, no, no!" Sh backed into the wall an slid down. Penny cried as she slid her throat. When Sugar arrived with the police and Princable Brown, They were too late. The school was let out early, everyone was silent that knew or her about it. Sugar kept looking at the picture in his mind, penny with tear streaks down her face a And a slid throat with blood going down her body, and Gumball on his stomach with a pool of blood under him, and Darwin who was stabbed multiple times. That night Sugar went to bed crying: the next day he woke up and sat on the couch. Still gloomy, he was never gloomy to. He was mad at himself for not helping Gumball. "Get ready sugar you don't want to be late for your first day of school," Sugars eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

(sugars mom) was a raccoon,she was all green except for the rings on her tale and her fur mask were darker green, she had a beautiful long V necked dres that was a bright pink. She also had pink eyes witch were odd. The last thing was beautiful curled dark green hair with a pink bow on top. "Come on honey, I'll drive you," Sugar was in no mood to argue, but he was confused. Why go to school the day after Darwin, Gumball, and penny die. He got on his usual dark green collard shirt with his blue jeans and white sneakers. He looked in the mirror, his fur was all sticky grime crying, he didn't care about how he looked today so all he did was splash water on his face to wake him up. He got into their black van and drove off to school.

At school everyone looked happy wich made him mad, he have everyone a glare who smiled. He hated everyone, he actually wished that they have died and not his friends. He realized that was evil and shook the thoughts of his head. Eventually he saw Gumball an Darwin walking down the hall holding hands neurvolsy, no injuries no bandages not even scars! He was confused but happy. He heard about a lot of stuff happening in this town but this takes the cake. He smiled and ran up to him, He decided to not talk about the death, he wanted to study them. " hi, how's it goin?". They turned to sugar Gumball looking surprised unlike Darwin,Darwin nervously stated " yeah were great, who are you exactly?" Sugar couldn't believe Sugar than nervously stated "do you remember yesterday?" Gumball eyes widened. "Why do you ask?" Darwin smiled "you weren't there?" Sugar comes up with an excuse, "because everyone's mad at you it looks like," after talking about their pasts sugar 's like yesterday never happened, he just knew he could save the day. Aftef the same old introduction he went to class. In the classroom he say right next to his friend from last time the day repeated, Lexy (lexboss). Lexy was a Watterson and a cat like Gumball, she had pink fur, and a long sleve black shirt with a dark blue skirt. Lexy had always been a rebel but more dangerous then Gumball but she still did have a kind caring heart. She turned to sugar like last time and stated "I have a prank planed for the teacher but don't tell anyone." Like last time he didn't know why she told him but unlike last time he wasn't worried. When the teacher came in he said good morning everyone and sat at his desk. He was a robot just like Bobert but looked diffrent. He had a square with 2 huge black camera eyes. A speaker for a mouth and it's body was shaped as a humans but the arms and legs were the same as boberts. He didn't have emotions so the kids called him , his real name was me mr. James but, they thought that didn't suit him. Sugar turned to Lexy and asked what her name was like last time and like last time she gave him the same old she's the great Lexy, master of pranks. This time sugar had an idea, he wondered of Lexy's presence at the Table would change her from going over edge, it was a far off plan but anything is possible. He waited as the clock tick to go on his day but then he herd the signature cry of the cat. He turned and saw the cat wich made sugar spring into action. "DAMNIT I FORGOT!" He thought. The teacher tried to get up but was unsuccessful because Lexy had glued him to the chair. Sugarran into the road and again Gumball was next to him, running at the same pace. He pushed the kitten out of the way, then Gumball pushed him. "Gumball duck!" He heard penny scream. It was all just a re-run in Sugar's head. Then the lady came up to him and said her thank you's. Sugar hated this girl, how would your baby even end up in the road, Sugar hated people who put other people on danger, he wasn't sure about penny though, because he herd about Penny loving Gumball and about the jealousy ghost. Sugar couldn't hold his rage in so he slapped her, which surprised Gumball. They went to linch as everyone ood and awd in the hall way.

At Lunch after everyone made their introductions and Penny said her sorry, Lexy came down and roughly put down her tray down and playfully grabbed Sugar.

" hi everyone,"

"Hi Lexy," everyone said in unison as if life was a kid show wich Sugar would rather have than this reality.

"So.." Gumball said "what brings you to this table?"

"The new kid, Sugar did!" She gave him a little nuggie as Sugar smiled. Gumba and Darwin smiled too but Gumballs was fake but no one noticed. Gumball and Lexy had some troubles months ago wich Lexy had gotten over but Gumball clearly hadn't. Everyone started talking especially about Gumball and Darwin wich made Gumball plant a kiss on Darwin. Penny looked down sad. Sugar elbowed Lexy and pointed to Penny. Lexy turned to penny and said

"don't worry, their is other fish in the sea, and your the most pretty, conciderate, popular kid in the school." Penny smiled, Sugar plan worked wich was great because he had a feeling Lexy had a very nice side to her. The rest of lunch was nice and Sigar actually started smiling, for real like when he first met them. He had a feeling today was going to continue on being great, well at leadst he thought...

**Well how do you guys think I did, oh and Happiness if Sachiko could I refrence your story in mine, please review. :)**


End file.
